Naruto Orochi
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto does the one thing no one thought he would do. With the lands fallen a new hero must come to free it. A Naruto X Warriors Orochi crossover.


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto Orochi –

A dark hair woman lean against a broken wall that once was the side of a building. Her face along with her body were covered with dirt and dried blood. For days now she's been on the run, with barely any sleep or rest, eatting whatever she managed to spot as she was running, wild fruits, lizards, bugs, whatever she could get her hands on as she was running. Now she was now at her limit she couldn't run anymore not without rest.

She still couldn't believe what had happen little more then a few months ago when she learned everything that was kept secert for so many years. Orochimaru had never turn his back on the Leaf village but was under orders to gather information on Akatsuki. And the only way he could do that was by making it look as if he was betraying the Leaf, going so far to create his own village and attacking the Leaf village all so he could get close enough to learn their true plans with the tail beast.

They planned on using the power of the tail beast in releashing Orochi, the Serpent King from his prison after he fall from the Heavens. (1) Only the great tail beast could releash the seal on the fallen god prison. Minato, learning of their plan came up with his own plan to stop them. But then the most powerful of the tail beast attack the village ruinning his plans and had to come up with another using his son and told Sarutobi his new plan. Knowing what needed to be done Sarutobi had Orochimaru place a mind jutsu on Kushina so she would forget she had ever had a son, and sent her off to handle parts of the plan her husband had left for her to do.

The seal to the prison of Orochi could be open by a tail beast but it also could be destroyed by one as well. Minato's plan was for Naruto to be in conplete control of the fox's power so that he'll be able to destroy the prison once and for all ending the treat. So many sacrifices mainly on the life of Naruto's were made, the hatred of a village, a dead father, a godfather who betrayed him on the deepest of levels and a mother who had no idea he was even alive for eighteen years of his life.

Hinata could still remember what happen during the final battle with the remaining members of Akatsuki and their forces on their stronghold that also held the seal of Orochi's prison.

All the Hidden Villages had joined together to battle against the Akatsuki for the first time in history to stop the releash of the Snake God. Orochimaru had summon Sarutobi and Minato for the battle as they fought their way into the heart of the stronghold. Naruto along with the Rookie Nine and his mother Kushina lead the way till they came upon the seal. A massive stone door with the eight other tail beast powers being fed into it trying to force it open with only eight of them. All Naruto had to do was to use the fox's power to destroy the door making sure it could never be open. But he did the one thing his father Minato had never thought he would do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months ago -

"Naruto it's time for you to do what we came here to do," Minato said as he and the others stood behind Naruto as he stood in front of the seal.

"Yes," Naruto said as he places his hand on the door. "Everything you and Sarutobi choose me to do without ever thinking of what I wanted. I never had a choice to begin with."

"Naruto I'm sorry for everything," Sarutobi said. "But there was no other way."

"Once you destroy the seal your free to do what you want in life," Orochimaru said.

"The only thing I know is to be a ninja as that's the only path you, Minato, and Sarutobi gave me," Naruto said glaring back at them. "But there is also another path for me to go." Everyone's eyes widen as the doors of the prison began to open as Naruto unlocks the seal.

"Naruto," Kushina said as she watches her son releash the very thing he was suppose to prevent from happening.

"Don't do this!" Hinata shouted.

"Since the day I was born everyone saw me as a demon," Naruto said smiling at them. "So why not be one. Besides I already had my path of a life of a ninja pick for me why not be what everyone thinks I am."

"NO!" Minato shouted as the doors flew open releashing the Snake God inside as the world turn white.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End flashback -

Hinata still didn't know how she escape as the pale-skinned minons of Orochi came pouring out in the thosands. The Hidden Villages all fell in the matter of days as most of their ninjas were killed or captured when the seal was broken. Hinata had been on her own since she fled the Leaf Village as the forest around the village burn. She had no idea where the others were or who were still alive. All she knew she could be the only one remaining of the Leaf village. Last she heard the Lords of the Lands had submitted to the rule of Orochi and were calling for all remaining pockets of ninjas and soldiers still fighting to give up.

"I won't give up," Hinata said as she rested in what was left of a Rock Village outpost.

"Good to hear," a big, burly man, dress in a green color leather vest and green pants said as he appeared from behind a wall. He wore a gasmask covering his face, and carried a number of blades on him.

"Wait," Hinata said as she stared at the man in front of her. "I know you, you're the Butcher."

"Yes," Butcher said. "Ever since Orochi was set free I found running my business hard as Orochi's men are on the look out for people like me."

"Have you come here to kill me?" Hinata ask not caring anymore if she dies here and now.

"No I didn't," Butcher said. "With what's going on I suddenly found myself with a new purpose in life."

"What purpose?" Hinata ask.

"I read many books about how when an invading army comes and crushes a nation or in this case countries. A hero comes gathering an underground army to win back the land," Butcher said.

"You're going to become a hero?" Hinata said not believing what she was hearing from the man that by all accounts was a monster in the skin of a human.

"No I'm not a hero," Butcher said. "Because when you fight evil sometimes the only what to defeat it, isn't with good, but with another kind of evil. And I'm just that kind of evil."

"Evil?" Hinata said as she felt herself falling into blackness in front of the man, who use to fill her nightmares with the stories of his slaughters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – From 'Warriors Orochi'

2 - I'm thinking of adding the cast from Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games into the fic. But also from other games and some animes also. Some ideas would be nice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
